Troublemaker
by loladoll31
Summary: This fic was inspried by music please read! and review Full summary inside Akuroku


OK so I want to start by saying that tis is my first akuroku fic in god knows how long so reviews r more than welcomed =)

The insparation for this story came from a strange place and that is my akon freedom cd i was listing to it when realiesed tha the songs on the cd can flow togather to make a story so each chapter is inspried by a song from the cd

Summary: Axel is a big time rockstar living every muscian and gay mans dream life that is until he relizes his life feels rather empty and thats when he starts to think of a certian blond who helped him with his music and was there in the beging what happens when this blond is no longer just some boy but big up and coming music agent what will there love affiar countinue or just stay in Axels memoery

told in Axel pov Akuroku

Discalmier: i own nothin

* * *

The club was full of the hottest male models in Hollow bastion dancing and drinking. I sat in the corner watching them and the scene was just boring to me, but I guess that I was just to use too the whole partying scene. How could I have been sick of it all? When there where men who would sell their soul to be in my place, well they would have been sick of it to if that's all they did night after night. Yet again this was also expected of me because I was the notorious rock star and troublemaker Axel. No one would ever think that all this was stupid to me. I wanted someone who did more than just believe all those rumors about me and just wanted to be around me because their parents told them not to be around because I was a drug addict or dealer. What I found amusing was that I was neither of those things instead I would be a great boyfriend and treat the person I was with like a prince but this did not mean that I was weak if the person pissed me off I would put them in their place, but there was a more hidden reason to feel this sense of indifference towards my life, but soon my thoughts were interrupted by one of my body guards tapping my shoulder.

"Yes" I answered "sir your brother is here to see you" he said "let him in" I responded. Reno made his way across the dance floor he had a your in lot of fucking trouble look plastered on his face. I wish he would leave me alone and not come and yell at me about how I spent my money. "What the fuck is this yo!" shouted Reno throwing a bill on my lap "Hello to you to brother" I replied making his face go as red his as fire red hair. "You have been wasting money again on stupid shit yo" he said a bit more calmly but there was still poison in his words "I liked the watch" I said in an "I understand that but did you have to by three hundred of them yo" he responded while he rubbed his forehead "thought it would make a good party favor" I said while pointed to a table that was full of small gift bags I knew this would really put him over the edge and that's what I wanted. "Do what that the fuck you want with your fucking money yo!" and with that he stormed out being followed by a tall bald man that had been standing by the bar.

You should quit upsetting him" said a voice behind me and that's when I stood up and turned around to see Demyx standing there. Demyx was my best friend he had been for a long time since before I became a rock star and that meant he knew me better than anyone so there was no use in putting in acting like the fights I had with my brother did not hurt me. "Look he just needs to stay out of my business Demy" I said to him in pleading tone trying to convince him to be on my side about the fight "He's just concerned Ax" he told me. I just rolled my eyes "you're just a troublemaker aren't you" I heard him say "guess so" I replied "now go enjoy the party Demy" but before he turned around and went off to dance with some models he looked me dead in the face and said "Roxy is in town" and with that and he turned around and headed back to the dance floor.

My whole body went numb and I for a moment I could not find my breath. I let out a huge gasp my mind began to race. Why would Demyx tell me? What did he want to accomplish by it? He would not be getting away so easily without giving me a full explanation the bastard. As I headed out to the dance floor many of the models and party goers tried to stop me to talk but I had no time to exchange pleasantries I was on a mission to find Demyx. That's when I spotted him dancing in far corner I dashed there. As soon as I was there my emotions took control and I shoved him into the corner scaring away all the models that where dancing around him. What I had just done would probably not l good for my already fucked up public image, but I didn't give a shit. I needed answers and Demyx was the only one who could give me those answers. "So you care" he said in an interested tone "Of course I care" I said in a murderous tone "I told them they got the wrong guy for the job" he mumbled "Who's they!" I shouted making a few people "I mean who they is" this time I lowered my voice. Demyx just gave me a smug smile that really pissed be off so I grabbed him by the collar of his designer shirt and dragged him to the door that my Bodyguard stood in front off "Sir can I help you" he said looking at Demyx "I have it handled" I growled. The guard nodded and opened the door. As soon as we were outside thru him on the floor. At that point Demyx looked scared he had never been one for confrontations so I knew he would speak. "It was Sora and Riku" he said as he picked himself from the floor. "Why did they contact you" I asked a bit calmer but I still felt uneasy Sora was Roxas' twin brother and not my biggest fan. "No clue he just called out of the blue and said that Roxas was moving to Hollow Bastion and to tell you" he said and with that I went back inside to go get shit faced and try not to think about Roxas.


End file.
